Trinity
by BlkRse
Summary: Brass/Grissom/Catherine friendship. Catherine centric. They balance each other. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Mkay, remember in the VERY first episode where Brass is in charge? This story takes place around that time. Pre-series if you will. No there are no 'ships but I'm sure Grillows fans will be satisfied anyway._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing and no one. I'm just borrowing them._

"So I ask the guy for his license and registration. He says 'Yeah sure. Hold this for me.'" Jim Brass stopped telling his story to laugh.

"What did he give you?" Catherine Flynn asked.

"His beer bottle."

She snorted and put the tumbler on the coffee table. "You're making this up."

Gil Grissom shook his head. "It's too stupid. I believe it."

Catherine laughed. "This is way better than some strip club."

"Are you saying we're better entertainment?" asked Gil.

"Oh yeah. Who needs half naked, buffed up men gyrating in my face when I've got you guys?"

Jim took a swig of whiskey. "You do wonders for my ego."

Their shared laughter died down to a comfortable silence. Jim leaned back in his big leather chair and closed his eyes. Swinging her legs on the cushion next to her, Catherine laid her head on the couch armrest. Gil watched both of his friends closely.

Catherine ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Who'da thunk it?"

She threw a pillow at Jim.

"Are you nervous?" Gil had been looking for any signs of it and found none.

"Nah." Catherine said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Would you like a list?"

"Jim." Gil warned. "Everything will be fine."

"Thanks Gil, but I'm not worried." Catherine insisted. "It's just a wedding."

* * *

"I'm surprised a lightening bolt didn't strike you down for wearing a white wedding dress."

Catherine slapped Jim's chest. "Shut up."

He shrugged. "What?"

Gil couldn't help but laugh.

The wedding was, for lack of a better word, perfect. The ceremony went off without a hitch, the toast was short and to the point, and the best man was drunk before the third dance. Perfect.

Catherine had made it a point to say goodbye to Gil and Jim before she left for her honey moon. She hugged them both and joined her husband for their grand exit. All the guests waved as the newlyweds got in their limo and headed down the street…all except Gil and Jim. Both felt a wave of sadness as the limo turned a corner.

"Nothing is going to be the same after this. Is it?"

Jim considered Gil's question for a minute. After a while he shook his head.

"No, it's not."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing and no one._

The persistent knocking at Gil's front door interrupted his sleep.

"I'm coming." he yelled. He flung the door open and was about to launch into a tirade about how important his job was and the need for sleep when he stopped himself. Catherine stood there wide eyed. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her overall appearance looked thrown together.

"Hey." She said, pushing her way in.

He closed the door. "Hey."

Catherine was already in his kitchen going through his drawers. "Where are your scissors?"

Gil was confused. "What?"

"Scissors?"

"Desk."

Catherine walked to the desk, snatched the scissors and waltzed in the bathroom.

"What do you need those for?" he asked following her.

She took her hair out of the ponytail. It was uneven in a lot of places. Catherine started cutting away.

"What happened?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

She stopped cutting and gave him a look. "Eddie and I had an argument." She started cutting again. "He cut my hair when I was asleep."

"He cut your hair when you were asleep?" Gil repeated. "You don't seem very upset."

Catherine checked herself out in the mirror. "I drove around for an hour before I came here." She looked at him. "Mind if I crash on your couch?"

"No. I'll take the couch, you take the bed."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Gil gave her a big t-shirt and sweats to sleep in. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he heard Catherine fix herself a drink in the kitchen.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah."

"Call me next time." Then he smiled. "I could have had a woman over."

Catherine laughed all the way down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing and no one._

Catherine knocked on Brass' office doorframe. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah, come in." Brass leaned back in his chair. "What you got?"

"Fingernail scrapings." She tossed the DNA results on his desk. "There are alleles in common with the victim and it's male." Catherine sat down and leaned forward on his desk. "Think you can get me a warrant?"

"What the hell is that?" Brass asked.

"What's what?"

He reached across the desk and rolled up her sleeves. "That."

She had bruises on both wrists and a bigger bruise on her right forearm that Brass hadn't seen.

Catherine quickly rolled her sleeves back down. "It's nothing."

"Catherine-"

"It's nothing." She insisted. "Eddie just-"

"Eddie did this?" Brass' dislike of her husband reached a new level.

"It's not like that."

"Then what the hell is it like?" he said, raising his voice.

"Is now a bad time?" Grissom asked from the door.

"Close the door, Gil."

At the use of his first name at work, Gil closed the door. "What's going on?"

Catherine answered before Jim could. "Nothing."

"She has bruises on her arm." Jim informed Gil. "Does that sound like nothing to you?"

"Look," Catherine rose her voice. "If you must know…Eddie just got a little… excited."

"Excited?" Gil asked.

"Yes, excited." She repeated. "Now that we've discussed my sex life…" She got up and opened the door. "Call me when you get the warrant Jim." And then she marched out.

Gil and Jim looked at each other.

"Excited?"

"My ass." Jim said. "Something's going on."

"She'll tell us if she needs us."

Jim wasn't so sure, but he'd let it go…for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Me no own. You no sue. _

The excessive knocking on Gil's front door told him who it was before he even opened the door. He didn't, however, expect for her to look the way she did. She didn't have the usual vibrancy about her. Defeated was the best way to describe the way she stood in front of him.

"Catherine?"

She kept her head down, not making eye contact. Gil reached out and lifted her chin. Tears were welling in her eyes. He'd never seen Catherine cry before.

"What hap-?"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I know you wanna know what's wrong." Her voice cracked a little. "But right now, I just…I just need you to…" Catherine didn't know how to put it.

Not necessarily knowing what she needed him to do, Gil instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around her. Tears began to soak his shirt, not that he cared. Catherine had come to him for comfort, nothing more. And if that was all she needed, that was all he would give. If she wanted to be asked 21 questions, she would've gone to Jim.

After a while, Gil remembered that they were still standing in the doorway to his townhouse.

"Catherine," he said softly. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll get you something to eat."

She stepped back out of his embrace and gave him a weak smile. "I'm not hungry." She sniffled. "I just need some sleep."

Gil nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Use my bathroom. You know where the towels are."

One wouldn't have known that Catherine had been crying after she got out of the shower. The only evidence of her tears were her red, puffy eyes. She smiled at the t-shirt and sweats Gil left on the bed for her. After putting them on, Catherine wandered into the living room. Gil was on the phone.

"…not feeling well." He said into the phone. "I'll cover for…" he paused. "Okay, but if she gets called in I want her with me." Another pause. "Alright, bye Jim." Gil hung up.

"Covering for me?" Catherine asked softly.

He turned to her. "You're on call tonight, but only if I need help."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Can I ask you another favor?"

* * *

Gil woke up to find he was alone. The cold bed sheets next to him told him that Catherine had left a long time ago. A note lay on the pillow she had slept on.

_Thank you for being there for me, Gil. You have no idea how grateful I am to have a friend like you. I'll see you at work. –_Catherine

He still had no idea what had upset Catherine, but she had made it clear on numerous occasions that she could take care of herself. All he could do was be a comfort to her when she needed him. And if she was okay enough to go to work, it must not be too serious. At least, not serious enough to tell Jim that Catherine had shown up at his doorstep in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing and no one._

There was something different about her; Jim just couldn't put his finger on it. He knew what it was, but he just didn't _know_. She would have good days and bad days, but the twinkle in her eyes was a constant. It had been bugging him for weeks until, finally, Jim knew what it was. He'd seen it before, but it was such a long time ago. Now it was Catherine who had it, the 'glow'. After realizing what was different about her, Jim decided to wait until he had confirmation; confirmation that he would receive today.

"Hey Jim?" Catherine said from his office doorway.

"What do you need Cath?"

She closed the door behind her and sat across from him. "I have to tell you something."

"No shit."

Catherine gave him a look. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." Jim folded his hands on the desk. "How long did you think I wouldn't notice?"

She grinned. "Oh, I don't know…until I threw up at a crime scene maybe."

"You insult me by underestimating me." He leaned back in his chair. "How far along are you?"

"Almost 8 weeks."

Jim nodded. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

Catherine frowned. "Uh…yeah."

He spoke in a low whisper. "Is it mine?"

Jim hadn't heard her laugh like this since her 'bachelorette' party. "No." she managed to say after catching her breath.

He pretended to be disappointed. "Oh." Jim smiled at her. "If you ever need anything…go to Gil."

Catherine snorted. Standing up, she made her way to the door but when she turned the doorknob, Jim asked her another question.

"Is it Gil's?"

Her laughter could be heard all the way outside the building.

**_In case you're wondering...Gil Grissom is not the father. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

_The lab, _he thought. _Of all places for her water to break, it just had to be the lab._ A phone call from Jim had Gil leaving his crime scene and driving to the hospital faster than the law allowed. _Leave it to Catherine to have a baby in the middle of a homicide._

He parked as close to the hospital entrance as possible and ran inside. Jim was already waiting for him.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself." Jim said. "She's not even pushing yet."

"Eddie here?"

"Two words, two syllables." Jim said holding up two fingers. "Fuck. Him."

Gil gave him an exasperated look. "I told Catherine that if he didn't make it, I'd go in with her."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Jim."

He chuckled. "Catherine's mom got here not long ago. They're fine."

That made Gil feel a little better. "So now we wait."

Jim nodded. "Now we wait."

* * *

At seven pounds even, Lindsey Willows was a beauty. There was no doubt about who her mother was, Lindsey was all Catherine.

"Peach pie." Jim said quietly.

Gil looked at Jim. "What?"

"You know. Peach pie." Jim pointed at Lindsey. "She looks like a peach pie that's not cooked in the middle."

"Okaaay." Gil looked back at Lindsey through the viewing glass and sighed. If he thought things would be different before, they most certainly will be now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

"The evidence is pointing to the pit boss." Grissom argued.

Brass snorted. "Well, unless he can be in two places at one time-" He suddenly stopped walking.

"What?"

"Isn't that Eddie?" Brass pointed towards the bar.

Sure enough, there was Eddie Willows drinking and having some laughs with the bartender. His arm was wrapped around some leggy brunette while the other groped a redhead on the other side of him. Clearly, neither woman was Catherine.

_If Eddie is here, who's watching Lindsey?_ Gil thought. He heard buttons being pushed and looked at Jim…

…Who was calling Catherine. _How fucking stupid is he? Out in public like he's not gonna get caught._ The phone rung only once before Gil snatched the phone away and hung up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gil asked.

"If you don't give me my phone back, I swear to God, I'm gonna kick your ass." Jim threatened.

"Their relationship is none of our business."

"'None of our business?' What the fu-" Jim took a breath to calm himself. "This isn't some case, Gil. This is a friend, our friend. You remember Catherine don't you? We just saw her at the damn lab!"

"It's not our business, Jim."

"If you were in Catherine's shoes and we found out you were being cheated on-" Jim laughed mirthlessly at himself. "I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. **You** don't let anyone get close enough **to **cheat on you." Jim said harshly. "You know what, fine. I won't call her. Give me my phone back so I can go to the grocery store."

"Grocery store?"

"Yeah. Because when Catherine eventually finds out her husband is cheating, she's not going to go to you. No, she's going to come to me. So if I'm going to have a distraught woman and a confused six year old at my place, I'm going to need to stock up on booze, ice cream and cereal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

Gil rang the doorbell again and checked his watch. _What is taking him so long?_

The door opened to reveal Catherine, who looked right at home in a tank top and some sweats.

"Hey Gil." She said. "How goes it?"

He checked the house address again, just to make sure he was at the right place.

"What are you doing at Jim's?" He blurted.

"Eddie and I are getting a divorce." She said plainly.

"Why?"

Catherine's friendly tone faded. "Like you don't know." She hissed. "Jim told me about Eddie at the casino. He tried to make it sound like you weren't there but I knew." She sighed. "And you weren't going to tell me."

Gil didn't miss the hurt in her voice. "Catherine…" His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He didn't know what to say.

"Do you know how I felt when I realized you were with Jim and didn't tell me?" Catherine's voice cracked. "Betrayed."

"I'm sorry you got hurt-"

"Hurt? You're sorry I got hurt? I didn't fall and scrape my knee, Gil. This is my marriage!"

"Cather-"

"Save it." She said softly. "It's not your fault Eddie cheated. My marriage isn't your responsibility. I get it." She gave him a weak smile. "We're fine."

Gil couldn't help but think that he'd screwed up their friendship. Even though what she said was sincere, there would always be this rift between them.

Catherine quickly changed the subject. "Jim's not here."

"But his car-"

"He took my car." Catherine noticed the files in his hand. "Those for him?"

Gil gave her the files and made a feeble attempt to save their friendship. "If you need anything…"

"I have everything I need." She said. "But thanks. I'll see you at work."

When she shut the door, Gil wondered if it not only shut literally, but figuratively as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _First off I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. If I didn't PM you back, know that I appreciate the reviews._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything_

Catherine and Lindsey lived with Brass for two months before they got their own place. He would never admit it, but he missed them. There was life in his house for a time, making it a home. Jim would eternally be grateful, but he would never say it out loud. Actions always spoke louder than words…

…Which is why Brass didn't shoot Eddie on sight when he busted in LVPD like he owned the place. Eddie was clearly drunk off his ass, yelling at officers to find Grissom or Brass. They had found Brass first, and he had to remind himself why he shouldn't shoot Eddie.

_Lindsey needs her father. Catherine still loves him. Lindsey needs a father. Catherine still loves him…_

"What do you need Eddie?"

"You ruined my marriage." Eddie slurred. "I want my Catherine back."

Brass sighed deeply. He didn't want to broadcast Catherine's business. "You ruined your own marriage." He turned to a uniform. "Will you escort him out, please?"

Turning around and walking away, Jim was proud of himself. He didn't kill the son of a bitch, and he immediately regretted it when Eddie tried to rush him from behind. Brass heard him coming in time to side-step out of the way. He quickly grabbed Eddie's arm and twisted it behind him, shoving him face first into a wall. The uniforms knew better than to interfere, so they went on with their business like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I'm beginning to believe that your stupidity knows no limits." Brass growled.

Eddie tried to break free but the more he struggled the more pain he felt. "You're hurting my arm."

"I should kill you for what you did to Catherine." Brass' voice was dangerously low.

"I didn't do shit to her."

"Oh you didn't?" Brass tightened his grip. "I know how Lindsey was conceived, you sick fuck. You're lucky Catherine went to Gil and not me. I would've had an SAE kit run and you would be in jail for rape."

It had been a night of mournful drinking when Catherine let slip what Eddie had done to her. If Jim weren't so drunk himself he would've found Eddie and killed him. The next morning, they both had a hell of a hangover and Catherine acted like she hadn't told Jim anything. But he remembered, Jim remembered everything.

He motioned to a nearby officer. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight." Brass marched to his office reminding himself why he didn't kill Eddie. _Lindsey needs her father. Catherine still loves him. Lindsey needs a father. Catherine still loves him…_

When he got to his office, he slammed the door shut and stayed in there for most of the day. Brass only left his office to brief his team on cases. After that he went right back into his office. He was still pissed off about Eddie when Gil came in with a rookie CSI.

A woman named Holly Gribbs…

* * *

_**I think we all know what happens after this. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
